


Honeymoon in Paradise

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: For SS/HG Promptfest 2020Prompt: Snape and Hermione enjoying a day at the beach. Or not!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Honeymoon in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



  



End file.
